


Kylo Ren / Ben Solo: Torn

by VeronicaSaeko



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Darkside - Freeform, F/M, Jedi, Lightside, Sith, Spoilers, ending, flashfic, kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Il conflitto che ha lacerato per una vita lo spirito di Kylo Ren svanisce in un bacio e ormai esiste solamente Ben.(Spoiler if you haven't seen Episode IX)(My second attempt in the fandom)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Kylo Ren / Ben Solo: Torn

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

La sua anima è stata lacerata e divisa per tutta la vita; divisa tra la luce e le tenebre, tra l’essere il figlio di Han Solo e Leia Organa e il nipote di Luke Skywalker e l’essere il nipote di Darth Vader; tirato dal lato oscuro della forza dal suo alter ego, Kylo Ren, e dai suoi cavalieri, e attirato dalla luce delle antiche conoscenze Jedi; lacerato dalle insidie di Snoke e dall’offerta di Rey.

  
Ora, con Rey “Palpatine” senza vita tra le sue braccia, quando ormai ha fatto la scelta, non può che perdere parte del conflitto, perché ha deciso di non combatterlo più: Ben Solo è luce e buio e ormai è bilanciato tra l’uno e l’altro.

  
E così attinge alla forza e fa in modo di trasferirla a Rey, come lei ha fatto con lui quando lo ha curato al momento del loro ultimo scontro sul relitto della Morte Nera, sulla luna Kef Bir.  
Il calore torna nel corpo della ragazza, il colore riaffiora sulla pelle, gli occhi riacquistano vita.

  
Rey lo guarda, sorride, si alza a sedere.

  
-Ben- mormora solamente, con quel sorriso che solo lei sa fare; quel sorriso che le mostra tutti i denti e le forma le fossette sulle guance.

  
I loro volti si avvicinano, i due sospirano a vicenda e si baciano. È come se finalmente Ben Solo fosse solo Ben; nessun Kylo Ren, nessuna lotta tra luce e oscurità, nessun figlio o nipote delle leggende che hanno sconfitto l’Impero, nessun nipote del più forte sith dopo Palpatine.

  
Solamente Ben.

  
Improvvisamente la sua anima si sente piena, chiude gli occhi e si accascia; non sente Rey che lo chiama, non sente la preoccupazione della sua voce, non vede il cielo sopra di sé, colmo delle luci dei ribelli e delle ceneri della flotta sith.

  
Svanisce, andandosi ad unire ad un circolo di anime che lo accoglie come parte di loro.

  
Il conflitto è concluso.

***

_/322 parole/_


End file.
